Batman: A Death in the Family (Collected)
' A Death in the Family ' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 1 Month: Month unknown Year: 1989 Credits Editor in Chief: Jenette Kahn Head Writer: Jim Starlin Cover Artists: Jim Aparo Pencilers: Jim Aparo Inkers: Mike DeCarlo Colourists: Adrienne Roy Editors: Dan Raspler and Denny O'Neil Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Barbara Gordon * Catherine Todd (in flashback) * James Gordon * Joker * Lady Shiva * Robin (Jason Todd) * Ruhollah Khomeini * Sheila Haywood * Superman * Two-Face (in flashback) * Willis Todd (in flashback) * Gaspar Taylor * Mrs. Walker * Peter Brando * Ralph Bundy * Rupert * Sharmin Rosen Locations: * Gotham City :*Wayne Manor :*Batcave * New York City :*United Nations Building * Middle East Items: * None First Appearances: Gaspar Taylor (one of the Joker's associates); Mrs. Walker (Catherine Todd's friend); Peter Brando (a weapons dealer); Ralph Bundy; Ruhollah Khomeini (the Shah of Iran); Sharmin Rosen (an Israeli secret service agent) Final Appearances: Gaspar Taylor; Mrs. Walker; Peter Brando; Ralph Bundy; Ruhollah Khomeini; Sharmin Rosen; Sheila Haywood (dies in this storyline) Synopsis: Synopsis not yet written Notes * This trade paperback collects issues #426-429 of Batman. * Following this storyline, Batman appears next in Detective Comics #594. * The Joker appeared last in Justice League International (Volume 1) Annual #2. He makes several behind-the-scenes appearances throughout the upcoming "Year: Three" storyline, as a voice speaking to Two-Face through a radio. His next actual appearance however, is in Batman #440. * At the time of publication, this story was considered the canonical last appearance of Jason Todd. He re-emerged years later in Batman Annual #25 as the Red Hood. Via retcon, Jason's first canonical "post-death" appearance actually takes place during the twelve-part Hush running through issues of Batman in 2003. Batman #617-618 Originally, the Jason Todd character from "Hush" was actually Johnny Williams, the new Clayface, but this was altered later. Batman Annual #25 * Lady Shiva appeared last in Question (Volume 1) Annual #1. She appears next in Question (Volume 1) #22. Trivia * This storyline is the final appearance of Barbara Gordon under her regular name. From this point forward, she begins operating under the name Oracle. Suicide Squad (Volume 1) #23 * Ruhollah Khomeini was an actual living person who functioned as the Ayatollah of Iran from 1979-1989.Wikipedia * DC Comics aware of Jason Todd's unpopularity with fans and perhaps inspired by references to a dead Jason in Frank Miller's futuristic Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, set up a 1-900 number one-dollar hotline giving callers the ability to vote for or against Jason's death. Over 10,000 votes were cast, a majority voted to kill Jason (5,343 to 5,271, an approximate 50.339% majority), and DC published "A Death in the Family" to massive media attention. Batman: A Death in the Family article at WikipediaJason Todd article at Wikipedia * Although Jim Aparo provides the cover illustration for this trade paperback, the covers to the original issues were all provided by Mike Mignola. Recommended Readings *Batman *Batman Chronicles *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight *Batman: Shadow of the Bat *Detective Comics Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Appearances * Batman quotes page * Batman Supporting Cast * Alfred Pennyworth image gallery * Alfred Pennyworth appearances list * Barbara Gordon appearances list * James Gordon appearances list * Jason Todd appearances list * Joker image gallery * Joker appearances list * Joker quotes page * Lady Shiva appearances list * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * A Death in the Family External Links * Batman: A Death in the Family article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight References ---- Category:Comics Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:1989